My mum's a Hero
by mai321lunatic
Summary: Fem!Harry What if the mother of Percy Jackson was the Girl-Who-Lived? Bunch of one-shots about Trixa Potter and her son Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own _Harry Potter_ or _Percy Jackson_. They and their stories belong to their respective owners.

This is a one-shot for the idea of 'What if _Sally Jackson _was Fem!Harry?' If anyone wants to give it a try, go for it!

The name I've given her is Trixa Potter. If you say 'Trixa' fast enough, it'll sound very much like 'trickster' so I thought it'll be a name that the Marauders would like very much and Lily wouldn't object to either.

* * *

Trixa Rose Potter wondered when she began to hate the wizarding world.

No.

Now that she thought about it, that wasn't the right question to ask, (especially after the war when all she felt was _tired_). Trixa had always held a small bit of hatred hidden very deep within her heart that even she didn't even know about it until everything came crashing down.

At the Dursleys, Trixa had always dreamed that someone would come and take her away, just like how the princesses and damsels in distress in the fairytales were saved by dashing princes and knights.

That dream had ceased to be a _long_ time ago.

When her Hogwarts letter arrived, Trixa had believed that it was her chance at freedom.

But then there was Death Eaters and Voldemort, the prophecy and the war; the constant threats on her life in the, supposedly, 'safest place in all of Britain' and the loss of lives and friends.

The hate had been the result of the wizarding world having left her with the magic-hating Dursleys with no one checking up on her to make sure that she was okay. Especially with how they were always going on about her being their hero and all that. But they had the excuse of not knowing where she was which could be blamed entirely on Dumbledore.

But they had no excuse when they kept sending Trixa back even when she showed obvious signs of abuse and neglect the first few weeks whenever she came back to Hogwarts each year. Oh, Trixa knew they knew. She had been sent to the hospital wing enough times to have her own assigned bed; Madame Pomfrey must've seen the signs from her overnight stays and check-ups.

Had it begun when they constantly turned their backs on her when the facts didn't match up with what they wanted to be true? Or was it when they accused her of killing Cedric; someone she thought she could've been good friends with if they had been given the chance?

The wizarding world had been so much bigger than her cupboard under the stairs that it had seemed like her way out at first. And now the men who had ruined her life were dead and the war was over, Trixa just felt tired.

When did she realize that she hated the community she had spent her entire life fighting for?

* * *

Trixa left and integrated herself into the muggle where she enjoyed the experience of anonymity once again.

Then she discovered a world filled with myths, legends and. . .

* * *

'Y-you're pregnant?'

'Don't sound so surprised,' Trixa admonished. 'I would think someone like you would know the process by now.'

'Of course I know!' he exclaimed. 'It's just- me and my brothers made an oath to not have any more children. If my brothers find out-ahhh!'

'So in other words: because you couldn't keep it in your pants, you've basically placed a big giant target on me and the kid's back? I may not know what it takes to be a good father but you are definitely not daddy of the year.'

He snorted. 'Gods tend not to be parent of the year material especially with the law that says were not allowed to interfere with our children's lives.' He suddenly looked at her seriously. 'Come with me.'

'W-wha. . .'

'Come underwater with me. You said it yourself: I've basically placed a target on both your backs; let me protect you.'

'No,' she flat out refused.

He almost face-faulted. 'What? Why?' He seemed to be whining.

'I didn't survive a near-death experiences just to be locked away where it was _safe_.' Trixa looked directly into his eyes. 'You once told me that the sea cannot be controlled: do you honestly expect _your_ kid to be anything less than the seas you control; to _not_ a rebellious and stubborn fool?' She got a smile for that. 'Besides, knowing the Fates, he's going to inherit my 'saving people thing' and have trouble following him around wherever he goes.'

'You're so sure that it's going to be a boy.'

'Women's intuition.'

He chuckled. 'I just had to fall for a stubborn woman, didn't I?'

'This stubbornness has gotten me far and it's going to take the kid far too.'

'And if my brother's come for you?'

'They don't call me the Woman-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die for nothing.'

* * *

. . .gods.

* * *

Well, how was that? It's just a one-shot and I might continue it but it's just an idea. I'm not sure how to continue it.

Comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to continue this idea through a series of one-shots until I can come up with some kind of plot or something.

This is a one-shot on what Percy thinks of Trixa as his mum.

* * *

Percy Jackson knew his mum was home the second he stepped into the apartment.

The first clue had been a _poof! _and suddenly finding himself with blue hair and a pair of dog ears.

The second clue had been the delicious smell of lasagne cooking in the oven that made his stomach grumble and Percy drool.

The third clue was the most obvious: his mum right next to him yelling 'Constant Vigilance!'

Trixa Jackson (formerly known as Trixa Potter-Black, having changed her name to prevent fans coming after her [not that they could unless they ventured into the muggle world] though she refused to give up her unique name) grinned as her son stumbled from surprise but managed to right himself before he face-faulted.

'Mum!' Percy exclaimed as he was enveloped into a hug and squeezed tight enough to knock the air out of him. 'When did you come back?'

'An hour ago,' Trixa replied after thinking about it for a moment. She snapped her fingers and the dog airs vanished but the blue hair remained in the form of streaks.

He grinned and followed his mum into the kitchen and helped her clean up.

'Hey, mum?' Percy started as he and his mum sat in front of the oven, waiting for the lasagne to finally be finished.

'Hmm?'

'Why do we live here?'

'What do you mean?'

'I know we have enough money to afford something more expensive than this. I know you don't like taking it for granted but couldn't we have found somewhere better?'

'This has something to do with Smelly Gabe, doesn't it?' Trixa deduced knowing that the only problem that Percy really had about this place was their neighbour.

Percy scowled. 'Yeah. He was making some crude comments about you earlier. And every time you see him, he keeps hitting on you and I know you don't like that, so why?'

Trixa hummed, cocking her head to the side as she frowned. She sighed and merely said, 'Blame your father.'

'Mum,' Percy deadpanned. 'I know you know that I don't like that man but it doesn't mean you can blame everything on him as a way to get my mind off the subject.'

Trixa pouted. 'Don't you think I know that? Besides, this time it really does involve him. Let's just stay he smells and leave it at that - you'll understand someday. Besides, I'm trying to teach you to deal with what life may throw at you, including bad neighbours and to be happy with the small things that can't be bough with money or conjured through magic.'

'Of course I know that. Neither of those could ever give me a mum as great as you.'

'Aww. . .compliments like that aren't going to stop you from being beat, you know,' Trixa said smiling.

'I don't need to sweeten you up to beat an old lady like you.'

'Oh, now you've done it.' Trixa grinning, stretching her son's cheeks. 'I"ll show you why you don't mess with me.'

Percy yelled/laughed as he finally got out of his mum's hold and run when she pulled a wooden sword from nowhere and proceeded to chase him.

* * *

Percy loved his mum and he was not afraid to admit it.

He knew that she trusted him because she would always allow him to stay in the apartment by himself with on supervision whenever she went out to work as a Cursebreaker and because she never lied about past, especially when he was the one to wake her up whenever she was trapped in her night terrors.

Everyone assumed that Trixa had come out of the war unscathed but they were so, _so _wrong. Percy knew that his mum was damaged - who wouldn't be when they've had the fate of a whole community shoved onto their shoulders before they were even out of school.

His mum had been tortured and had had her enemy inside her head. She'd seen the death of loved ones and of complete strangers, deaths that couldn't be prevented because she's been naive and hadn't been ready to fight a war and didn't know what to do to win because in the end, she was just a child, even if it was a child that had already seen the horrors of the world too soon.

Yes. Percy Jackson loved his mum and he was not afraid to admit it because he knew that it could be the final straw that broke her.

* * *

A/N: The last bit is kind of dark, isn't it? Trixa's not insane, just a little bit depressed with a side of insomnia and a past haunting her.

This was thought up an twelve o'clock in the morning so it might not be any good.


	3. Chapter 3

Father and Son finally meet. Percy has a few words to say.

* * *

When Percy had first asked his mum about his father, she had immediately put on a cheery smile that put Percy on high alert. It was a good thing he did because after she had told him about the greatest summer she had (which wasn't hard since previous summers were spent with the Dursleys) Trixa proceeded to break things.

Percy had never been more glad for his ADHD when he avoided being impaled by a kitchen knife.

As Percy helped his mum get over a large hangover and during the many years after, he had imagined many ways this meeting would go. Except those scenes had been with a mundane or wizard in mind.

Not a god.

His mum really didn't do things halfway.

But now as Percy stood here facing Poseidon (he refused the acknowledge him as his father), there was only one thing to say:

"I hate you."

Poseidon sighed. At least he'd been expecting it.

"I didn't expect anything less. I left you and your moth-"

"You think I care about that!" Percy snapped. "I have had the best life I could ever have because of my mum and never once did I ever need you!" 12 years of frustration and anger were finally unleashed. "I hate you because you played with my mum and then threw her away when you were done!"

"I did no such thing! I love you mother!" Poseidon had no idea where this accusation came from.

"Bullshit!" He would apologize to his mum for language later. "You know her story! The world has been hellbent on depriving her of love from losing them to death to having them break her heart. Then you come along, make her fall in love with you - make her think she could be happy when you knew, as a god, that you couldn't be with her! If you really loved her, you would've stayed away from her!"

Poseidon didn't know what to think about what Percy was saying. Giving someone something they've always wanted and then taking it away from them was a cruel thing to do. Especially for someone who had lost so much before.

"God or not, you better stay away from her. We don't need you - never had. My mum deserves better than you could ever give her."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Master of Death and the Lord of the Dead finally meet.

* * *

One moment she'd been suffocating due to the Minotaur's hand around her throat. The next, she found herself in a room with no furniture, no door and no evil megalomaniac gloating about how he had capture her.

This alone told her that the situation wasn't about her. (If she was wrong. . .well, a girl can hope)

Of course, the first thing she did was escape (no door wouldn't stop her - she was a Cursebreaker). Unfortunately, the explosion that occurred when she made her own door attracted some attention.

* * *

Trixa stared.

Hades stared back.

He had originally planned to take the Jackson boy's mother to offer a trade for his helm. Imagine his surprise when he discovered he had kidnapped the Master of the Deathly Hallows. (He'd been expecting a Jackson, not a Potter. He really should've paid more attention to the first name)

The title 'Master of Death' was something that came from the minds of mortal in their desire for immortality. It was why none had been able to claim the Deathly Hallows before - you can't be the master of death if you're constantly running from it.

The Deathly Hallows didn't give you immortality though - as well as the abilities already gifted, it gave similar powers to one of his own children.

What made Trixa different were her eyes.

The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: the ability to see the lines and points of death. These eyes were so rare that they were thought as myths (but, really, Hades had no right to talk - he _was_ a god). Hades and Thanatos had no idea if the Eyes were a side-effect of the Hallows (no one had held all three in their possession before) or she acquired them on her own (Trixa had faced enough near-death experiences that it was a surprise she hadn't gotten them sooner).

The fact that she could see through the Mist like it wasn't there was a mute point.

Hades snapped back to attention when Trixa spoke.

"So. . .care to explain why I am here. You don't have to answer because, either way, I'm leaving before my son does something stupid and tries to come and rescue me."

Hades straightened his back, reminding himself that he was a god and that he shouldn't be afraid of a little girl (though he might have to start fearing for his life with what he was about to say next). "And I want him to. I wish to trade you for something Poseidon's son has taken from me along with Zeus' master bolt."

Sure enough, Trixa's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think that Percy is your thief? You'd have to be invisible to steal a lightning bolt. Or a really good thief."

"Poseidon's symbol of power is the only one that has not been stolen: he must've ordered Perseus to do his bidding then erased his memory so that he wouldn't be blamed."

"That's it? That's your reason?" Trixa was openly glaring at Hades now. "Percy doesn't even know who his father is and he would never do anything Poseidon asked of him because Percy hates his father. For all you know, the thief could be someone else - there are many demigods out there. If that is the only reason that you have for accusing my son then we're going to have a problem."

* * *

Percy stared as the Lord of the Dead glared down from his throne at his mum who sat cross-legged on the floor with a cup of tea in her hands.

Then after it was revealed that he had the master bolt inside his bag, Hades turned to his mum with a triumph look on his face. "Ha! I told you he was the thief!" he said smugly.

"That proves nothing,' Trixa said simply. "Unless you've forgotten, Zeus blew up the bus that held their bags meaning they could've picked up that bag from anywhere." She glared at Hades from the corner of her eye. "The real thief could've implanted it."

Percy could feel electricity in the air and it had nothing to do with the lightning bolt in his hands.

"That's. . .your mother?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"Dude, your mother's arguing with the Lord of the Underworld," Grover deadpanned.

Percy sighed.

Really, he should have expected something like this.

* * *

A/N: The _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_ belongs to TYPE-MOON. From what I understand of it, the Eyes are circuits that allow you to see the lines of death (which will kill something) and points of death (which will erase its existence). It seemed like a good ability as Master of Death to have or just someone whose faced a lot of near-death experiences.


End file.
